1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saving power and improving security in wireless communication devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to activating and deactivating wireless communication technology transceivers within a multi-mode wireless communication device based on the multi-mode wireless communication device's current location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current multi-mode wireless communication devices (i.e., a wireless phone supporting one or more wireless communication technologies) typically achieve mobility between wireless communication technologies (e.g., switching from Wi-Fi wireless network to WiMAX wireless network without losing connectivity) in one of two ways: the first approach is to have all wireless communication technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, IEEEE 802.11) supported in the multi-mode wireless communication device active simultaneously. This first approach allows the wireless communication device to automatically switch between wireless communication technologies. The problem with the first approach is that battery life of the wireless communication device is significantly reduced, as each wireless communication technology transceiver must remain active and searching for signals. Another problem with the first approach is that wireless communication technology transceivers that are enabled but not securely connected can become an attack (e.g., hacking or eavesdropping) target. Furthermore, certain wireless communication technology transceivers for wireless communication technologies such as cellular (CDMA, GSM, Etc.) or IEEE 802.11 (a set of standards for wireless local area network developed by IEEE LAN/MAN Standards Committee) spends more energy (drawing more power) when the wireless communication technology transceiver is scanning for an available signal from a service provider (e.g., Verizon®, AT&T®, Sprint®) than wireless communication technology transceiver spends when it has an established connection with a service provider. A second approach is to require a user to manually change a wireless network connection profile (e.g., a set of rules for activating and deactivating a wireless network (e.g., Wi-Fi wireless LAN) or settings (e.g., a configuration of a wireless communication device)) to activate or deactivate wireless networks as needed. However, this second approach reduces productivity and precludes seamless mobility.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide power conservation and improved security in a multi-mode wireless communication device.